


What's in a Name?

by beccaboom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dad!Poe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, alllll the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboom/pseuds/beccaboom
Summary: Poe and Rey think of a name for their new addition.





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow Dad!Poe fans raise your hands! 
> 
> If you know me at all, you know how much I am enamored with the _very idea_ of Dad!Poe. I was in the mood to flex my writing muscles (this is still all new to me), so I thought I'd go ahead and write the very first thing that came to mind. Hence this!

The second Dr. Kalonia puts his newborn daughter in his arms, Poe Dameron is in love. Again.

“What should we name her?” Poe says as he carefully arranges himself on the hospital bed, Rey tucking herself into his side. The new parents peer down with such wonder in their eyes, still in amazement that they’re now responsible for the life of this  _ most perfect _ (they’re parents, they’re allowed to be biased) little human.

Rey hums thoughtfully into Poe’s chest, delicately stroking a hand over her daughter’s head. “How about Shara Hope? For the woman who made you the man you are - the man I married - and for the hope you instilled in me when I didn’t think there was any left in this entire galaxy.”

Poe looks down at Rey, tears forming in his eyes, and presses a kiss into her hair. He lowers his head down closer to his daughter and whispers --

“Welcome to the world, Shara Hope Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twice in a week? _WHAT?_
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
